


come

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Seungwan and Joohyun always come over to each other's homes. Until they don't.(Sounds like angst? But I don't know her.)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	come

“Come over.”  
  


“Why?”  
  


“Mom and dad are fighting again. I finished all my homework and don’t have any more shows to watch. I need a distraction. Please.”  
  


“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

***

“Come over.”  
  


“Why?”  
  


“Mom bought too much pizza, and I know you love pepperoni pizza.”  
  


“You’re the bestest friend ever, did you know that?”  
  


“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, unnie! My sister’s devouring each slice like a vacuum.”

***

“Come over.”  
  


“I’m sorry, I’m busy.”  
  


“…You’ve always been busy lately.”  
  


“I know. I’m sorry. There’s a lot going on right now.”  
  


“I understand. Really. I just…miss you. A lot.”  
  


“Unnie…”  
  


“It’s okay. Call me when you’re free, okay? Have a good night.”

***

“Can you open the front door?”  
  


“Huh?”  
  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it is and if I ring the bell, it will wake your parents.”  
  


“You’re outside?”  
  


“Yeah.”  
  


“Right now?”  
  


“Yeah…”  
  


“…But you said you were busy.”  
  


“I am. But I never got to tell you I missed you too.”  
  


“Seungwan-ah…”  
  


“I brought my stuff over, if it’s okay that I continue working on it beside you?”  
  


“Yeah, of course.”  
  


“Okay.”  
  


“Okay.”  
  


“Unnie… Please open the door?”  
  


“Oh! Right. I’ll be right down.”

***

“Come over.”  
  


“…Why?”  
  


“We need to talk. Face-to-face. About that kiss.”  
  


“…”  
  


“Don’t pretend you fell asleep, Seungwan.”  
  


“If you’re going to say you don’t feel the same way, just do it through this call and end my suffering. Please...?”  
  


“Stop being dramatic. You didn’t let me get a word in earlier before you ran away, okay? It’s not my fault. Now come over quickly. Or else I might change my mind.”  
  


“O-okay. Okay. Wait. Shit.”  
  


“Seungwan, I’m not changing my mind. I’m _never_ changing my mind. But I’m dying here.”  
  


“Wait, I lost my shoes. Where the hell are my shoes?!”  
  


“That’s it. I’m leaving too. Meet me halfway. In the playground. Okay?”  
  


“YES! I found my stupid shoes! Okay, okay. Hurry, unnie!”

***

“Come over.”  
  


“Do you have food?”  
  


“Uh. Yeah, sure. But my parents and sister aren’t home.”  
  


“Are they coming back with food?”  
  


“Unnie!”  
  


“Hahaha, just kidding. I’ll be right there.”

***

“Are you coming over?”  
  


“No.”  
  


“Unnie.”  
  


“I’m still mad at you.”  
  


“…But we’re supposed to continue watching Parasite tonight.”  
  


“ _You’re_ a parasite.”  
  


“…”  
  


“Okay, that was too much. You know I love you. But I’m still mad at you.”  
  


“Is it okay if I come over, then?”  
  


“What are you going to do?”  
  


“Hug you.”  
  


“…”  
  


“And beg for forgiveness? I know you like me on my knees.”  
  


“Seungwan!”  
  


“Unnie!”  
  


“Gosh. You’re so… _so_ …”  
  


“I love you. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you a hundred-fold, but please watch Parasite tonight with me.”  
  


“…Fine.”  
  


“Yay!”  
  


_“Whipped!”_   
  


“Who was that?”  
  


“Ugh. Just Sooyoung being a little brat. I’ll kick her out and I’ll be right over.”

***

“Come over.”  
  


“I can’t. I’m sick.”  
  


“Oh? Oh no. What can I do?”  
  


“I want your hugs but you’ll get infected.”  
  


“Maybe it’ll be worth it.”  
  


“Yah, this is not the time to be cheesy.”  
  


“How about I cook some soup and bring it over there? And then watch you longingly from a five-meter distance?”  
  


“…”  
  


“Are you crying??”  
  


“No! It’s the flu! Maybe.”  
  


“Aww.”  
  


“Shut up! It’s not my fault you’re so… _you._ ”  
  


“I’ll always be me for you.”  
  


“What...? Okay, now you’re just making my head hurt even worse. Hurry and come. I love you.”

***

“When are you coming home?”  
  


“Not for a few more hours. I have overtime today, remember?”  
  


“Oh. Right. Ugh.”  
  


“I’ll try and get my work done quickly and come home, unnie.”  
  


“No, it’s okay. Take your time. You know I just miss you.”  
  


“I miss you too. Don’t wait up if you’re tired, okay?”  
  


“I’m always tired, so.”  
  


“Yeah, you’re getting really old.”  
  


“YAH!”  
  


“I’m just saying! I need to put a ring on you before you drop.”  
  


“Wha-”  
  


“Would that be okay? We never really talked about it but I’d like to… _you know.”_  
  


“What? Tie me up?”  
  


“What!? No! I mean- what. Oh my god.”  
  


“…Seungwan?”  
  


“Sorry, I got distracted by the _visual_. I’m suddenly so wet right now.”  
  


“Yah!”  
  


“You started it! I was trying to be romantic and you just. Oh my god it won’t get out of my head.”  
  


_“Seungwan.”_   
  


“Right. Right! Marriage. Someday. You and I. And some kinky sex, if you want.”  
  


“Is this really you trying to be romantic?”  
  


“Noooo! You know I can be! Fuck this, I’m postponing my overtime to tomorrow. I’ll go home and do this properly.”  
  


“Okay, I’ll see you soon then.”  
  


“Okay, unnie.”  
  


“And Seungwan?”  
  


“Hm?”  
  


“Maybe stop by a home depot store on your way?”  
  


“Oh. _Oh._ Holy shit. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this to be pure dialogue...but it happened. Didn't intend for things to become a bit sexy in the end...but it also happened. LOL.
> 
> One snippet is also taken from a tumblr post so I'm sure some of you know which one that is XD
> 
> Saw a prompt(?) somewhere months ago about "come over" -> "come home." Just a short something because wenrene are so cute lately and this is the only way I can throw them an ounce of my uwus.


End file.
